Danny Guy
Dmitry "Danny Guy" Gavrikov, (better known as Danny Guy (Russian: Дмитрий Гавриков), is the main character of'' Danny City, and his best friend is Satin Guy. He is a Soviet-born King of 123 Danny City. He was born on March 20, 1989, In Moscow, to Jewish parents. Altough his russian name is 'Дмитрий, 'it could be translated as '''Dmitry. '''He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (except Santed Sailor), as well as those from ''Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, Bad Piggies, and Greeny Phatom as well as the Angry Birds in Danny City the Movie 3. He is voiced by Danny G. Appearance He wears a Purple T-Shirt, has Lavander Skin and White eyes. Personality He is sometimes mad, but still can be friendly at any time. He hates Gree Guy for a reason: GREE GUY IS A BULLY. DO NOT TRUST HIM. Danny Guy even made a nuclear bomb to get revenge on Gree Guy. He bombed 123 Gree City it because Gree Guy killed Little Guy with a spray can. it exploded, causing 123 Gree City to be in Super Massive ruins, thus killing Gree Guy. Then Little Guy was healed Appearances in Danny City Danny Guy appeared in every episode of Danny City. Gree Guy Coming soon! Likes/Hates Likes Friends Bubbles The Orange Bird (because he's cuter than Loki, The director's family) Everyone (except Gree Guy and Barney and other bad users) Being the king of 123 Danny City Gree Guy Haters Etc. (too many to display) HATES Gree Guy Barney Bad Users Idiots People who abuse him Danny Guy Haters everything that makes him angry (like Hostess USA out of business) Teletubbies Biography Danny Guy was born March 20, 1979 in Moscow to Jewish parents. His father worked as a astronaut while His mother was an assistant principal at a school. He also has a brother, Little Guy, who is three years older and currently the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. Before coming to Canada, his family first moved to West Germany, where he lived next to a East German family. When he was one, his family moved to Canada due to concerns about the effect of anti-Semitism on their children's lives. The family originally settled in the national capital city of Canada and later moved to Toronto, Ontario. He first spoke in a Canadian accent. He began attending Toronto Public School in the first grade. School was hard for him because he felt that everyone recognized him as a foreigner. He went on to attend Toronto's prestigious Toronto High School, and says he never felt he fit in until he was a sophomore there. When he was 16, his father died because of a heart attack (CURSE YOU HEART ATTACKERS!). He felt that his father was very strict and was an old fashioned man, but Dmitry's relationship with his father was very special to him. After the death of his father, Dmitry and his family moved to government-funded housing, and he began working while still attending high school. He even made a "robot-dad" to replace his old father. The creation of 123 Danny City To satisfy his ambitious family, Gavrikov travelled to Vancover, BC, where a.k.a Cartoon was established. He made a district in Vancover called "123 Danny City". Danny City He began a TV series called "Danny City" which began with the pilot episode. It was made when a.k.a Cartoon was establised. It grew SO POPULAR that it got a movie of its own. Gallery Me.png|Danny Guy. Title card3.png|Danny Guy as seen on the logo of Danny City Category:Characters